


Sanguine

by the_lesbian_hercules



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 80's Setting, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora always needs a hug, Adora and Catra and the Horde Kids are foster siblings, Adora and Scorpia in the Gym Together, Adora and Scorpia pinning for each other, Adora being a flirt, Alternate Universe - High School, As much as I enjoy idealist!Catradora and hypothetical!Scorptra...This is just my guilty pleasure., Don't Read If You Don't Want To See Catra and Adora Referred To As Sisters., Except Scorpia (if you consider her a Horde Kid), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Screw Catra Honestly, Small scene of violence, Spanish Speaking!Entrapta, Spanish Speaking!Scorpia, my big buff babies, needed more Adorpia so here it is, this entire fic is my TedTalk as to why these two deserve each other and NOT Catra.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lesbian_hercules/pseuds/the_lesbian_hercules
Summary: A physical fight brings Adora and Scorpia closer together despite their obvious differences. Catra, friends with Scorpia and foster sister to Adora, seems to think they're perfect for each other. Maybe there is a spark between them that only she is able to notice?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra), Adorpia - Relationship, Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), minor Entrapta/Hordak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Ice Pack/Crystal Gaze

Maybe it was the heat of summer or the flushed, peachy complexion of Adora's skin, but Scorpia couldn't get herself to right hook this girl in the jaw like she originally planned to. Crystal blue eyes flashed briefly with confusion before they slit. Adora jerked her body to close the space between them, quicker than lightning. Scorpia squawked; Adora's full weight went into her fist and onto the taller girl's gut.

Scorpia stumbled backward, losing her balance with the threat of hurling out her intestines. Adora moved in again, nose scrunched up and lips curled back. She was going to end this.

"Stop it, Adora!"

As if possessed by the command, Adora flinched and turned sideways. Her ruddied cheeks and golden hair reminded Scorpia of one of those Renaissance paintings of Queens and Princesses looking out to the distance— only for a moment. Adora bristled once more. "Glimmer! I'm busy. Stay out of it!"

Scorpia's vision was significantly blurred, and she certainly didn't know of a "Glimmer", if that was the name of the pinkish silhouette on the sidelines. All she knew was that the opponent was distracted. With a swirling stomach, she dipped her chin downward, puffed up her cheeks, and lunged for the blonde's collar bones.

Adora thrashed and kicked, but she didn't match the bulk that Scorpia had. The more the shorter one struggled, the easier Scorpia was able to force Adora's back on her abdomen. The blonde attempted to crack a kick at her attacker's shin, but Scorpia had already secured her bicep on her windpipe. From there all she had to do was a squeeze and wait it out.

Their chests heaved up and down in unison, both equally fighting for air. The last thing Scorpia thought about was how good of a fighter Adora was still keeping consciousness despite that beautiful peachy flush fading out into a blue. Somehow, she knew that even though she had successfully brought Adora down, they were in this together. And maybe even worse.

Just a few seconds after Adora went limp, Scorpia's eyelids drooped and she followed suit with a hard crash on the tiled floor.   
  
  


"You're both idiots, you know that?" Catra was a lean muscled girl with messy locks of hair and bright green eyes. She had to have been the least impressed with the news of her foster-sister picking a fight with a bodybuilder in the middle of a poorly air-conditioned gym. Every lift of her eyebrow or drum of her long nails on hard surfaces already screamed of what she was thinking. Catra though, having a blunt personality, Scorpia knew, liked to put into words her displeasure. She crossed her arms over her chest now, frowning slightly. "Protein guzzling, sweat-coated, _idiots_..."

"That's really not helpful right now", Adora snapped, her voice booming. It almost sounded like it hurt. She pressed a bag of ice on her temple, a thing Catra lazily created for her poor sister. Water and sweat pooled at the tip of her chin. She slumped further into the couch, moaning under her breath with pain.

Scorpia enjoyed the little apartment Catra and Adora shared. She knew there were more kids around here somewhere from the assortment of sneakers, umbrellas, and various miscellaneous items laying around that Scorpia figured two girls couldn't have possibly made use of alone. It seemed, however, that Adora and Catra were the only teenaged ones.

"There's no need to get antsy", Catra hummed lowly. She circled around the couch, her hands draped around Adora's shoulders. "Where's that fighter's spirit you had earlier?"

"Quit it!" Adora tore the bag of ice away and jumped up from her place on the couch, the tips of her ears reddened like hot coals. Quickly, she winced and pressed it up to her forehead again. "I hate you sometimes."

"Aw, she loves me!" Catra cackled. "She's only saying that because she lost to you, huh?"

It took a few long heartbeats for Scorpia to realize the question was directed to her. With a small jolt, she nodded, her spine twitched up straight. "Uh— no. I-I don't know..."

Icy blue eyes grazed Scorpia's face. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Didn't she say the right thing?

Catra only buckled over in laughter. "Wow! That's just as much as I expected. Well, if either of you needs another ice pack you know where to find me."

"Where are you going?" Adora twisted around to glare at her foster-sister.

"Lonnie needs me to help her with homework now that you've proven to have no brain cells at all", Catra rolled her eyes. "Either I can help her or— erm— 'Shadow Weaver'... You already know Lonnie would throw a fit, so... I'm gonna go now."

That seemed to convince Adora enough to simply nod and settle back into place on the pillow. The tension in the air was palpable even when Catra was present, but it felt as if Scorpia could breathe the wrong way and choke to death from absolutely nothing. She made an effort to keep her eyes off of the blonde across from her and played with the small tears in her own plastic bag of ice. Adora had dug her heel nicely into Scorpia's left knee cap during their "scrap", she discovered only after regaining consciousness. The inflamed, bloodied flesh trapped Scorpia from escaping the dimly lit living room of a stranger's house.

Well, they weren't _truly_ strangers. Scorpia and Catra were friends at high school. Fright Zone Prep. Catra would often talk about her foster-siblings: Lonnie was in the third grade, Kyle was in the seventh, and Rogelio started kindergarten earlier this year. And of course, there was Adora, the oldest, most popular, star child of the bunch. She went to a different high school, Bright Moon Academy, and Scorpia always suspected that Catra was a bit jealous because of this. The private school notoriously and purposefully didn't accept any "below standard" students. Not that it meant much because the standard was outrageously high, or that's what Scorpia thought anyway. She hadn't expected much of a fight from a supposedly stuck-up, entitled Bright Moon kid, but there she was, bruised up and unable to walk.

"Catra says she knows you."

Scorpia blinked up, eyes wide. Adora sat perfectly stiff, the hand that didn't hold ice at her temples was clenched tightly at her side. Her lips pressed together and brows furrowed, but by now Scorpia assumed this was Adora's natural demeanor.

"Yeah. We hang out all the time", she muttered quickly, flickering her gaze to the bottom of the couch. "Friends even."

"You're not that kid that's always getting Catra into trouble are you?"

Scorpia's mouth gaped open, taken aback. It was funny actually because _Catra_ was pretty much the ringleader when it came to trouble. Scorpia was never really cut out to call shots, let alone think up said shots. She relaxed some after glancing up and seeing Adora's brows twitch into worry, even if it was just a flash of it. Was she merely looking out for her sister's well being?

"Uh... Well, I wouldn't say that I was a bad seed or anything", Scorpia reached up to rub the back of her nape. Should she describe herself like she would Catra? "Just, ah... misunderstood?"

"Misunderstood how?" She questioned dryly, leaning forward on her elbows and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. 

"W-Well, maybe I have a lot going on!" Butterflies swarmed in the pit of Scorpia's stomach that cost her her consciousness earlier that day. She screwed up somewhere. She had to have! "And I don't know how to properly express my feelings besides causing chaos around me and my close circle of people who love me!"

"Shut up!" Surprisingly, a large smile broke out on her face. "You're covering for Catra, aren't you?"

"Oh..." She should have known she couldn't outsmart Adora. Not like this and not in an actual fight either. She rubbed gentle circles along her bruised kneecap, a small reminder of Adora's prowess. Scorpia gave a soft shrug, turning her cheek the other way to hide her blush. "Yes. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be", the blonde muttered. 

The statement seemed more like a command at that moment, so Scorpia attempted to push the wave of guilt away with a hard swallow. They sat there in silence once again. The rays of the afternoon sun began glistening through the windows and filtering through the blinds. Scorpia rested her chin on her hand. She should be going home soon. Her mothers would be worried about her, and then be inevitably upset that she got into a fight today; it didn't really matter who started the fight in their eyes. Scorpia should always be a peacekeeper, or at least that's how they raised her to be. Compliance made the world go round. 

A patter of footsteps sounded in the back rooms of the apartment, snapping Scorpia out of her daze. A short, brown-skinned girl with dreadlocks sprinted towards Adora, a book in her hands. "'Dora! Help me! Help me!" 

"Wha...?" Adora seemed to forget her injuries as she swooped up the girl and coddled her in her lap. The ice pack laid pathetically on the opposite couch pillow. "Lonnie, what's wrong? You know I can't help you with your homework today." 

"No! It's Catra!" 

"Where's the twerp?" Catra stomped down the hallway, her green glare searching for Lonnie no doubt. Scorpia swore she saw Catra's fingers curl as if unsheathing non-existent claws when she caught sight of her sisters. "I'm going to skin you _alive!_ " 

Lonnie shrieked and buried her head into Adora's shoulder. There were no tears to suggest that she was genuinely crying. "Help, help, help!" 

Adora placed a hand on the back of Lonnie's head, scrunched up her nose, and shook her head to Catra. "She's not going to hurt you, Lon'. She just likes bullying kids." 

"Nonono..." Catra dragged her hands through her hair, teeth bared. "She cut the phone cord in our room! We can't make any calls unless you've got magic or money!" She took a step forward, just a hairbreadth from Lonnie's face. "If you thought I was mean before, you're going to _hate_ me now!" 

Adora blinked a few times, her blue-owlish eyes blank as she processed the information. She tilted Lonnie back to look at the little girl in disbelief. "You did that, Lonnie? How could you?" 

"Catra said I-I was stupid!" Snot rolled down Lonnie's tiny nose, but she didn't bother to clean it while her hands were busy covering her eyes. "A-And I ha-had to stand up for myself like you a-always say to do!" 

"Oh, Lonnie, I know I always say that, but I meant at school... or... In a confrontation!"

Suddenly, Lonnie whirled around to Scorpia with a dubious expression. A pulse of shock coursed through her chest as her suspicions were confirmed: Lonnie wasn't crying at all! Was it possible for a little girl to be so mischievous? Scorpia pictured Catra at this size and age and figured that it must have been a trait shared among the sisters, biological or not. Lonnie covered her eyes once more with her entire arm. "Like you and that girl over there, Adora? I couldn't fight Catra, she'd just beat me up and win!" 

"Y-Yeah", Adora hesitated. "But at home, you can call me and I'll deal with Catra, okay?" 

"You'll beat her up?" Lonnie squeaked hopefully. 

"No, she won't", Catra hissed. 

"Yes, I would", Adora calmly nodded. 

"No, you won't!" Catra's hackles raised. 

"Yes, I would!" Adora followed suit. 

"Yeah, she would, Catra!" Lonnie hopped off from Adora's lap, the gap in her front teeth showing as she blew a spitty raspberry. "Adora is the strongest girl _ever!"_

"No, she isn't!" Catra yelled. 

"Yes, she is!" Lonnie clasped her little fists at her sides. 

"No, she _isn't!_ " Catra retorted. 

"Yes!" Lonnie insisted. "She is!" 

"No, I'm not", Adora butted in softly. 

"See?" Catra crossed her arms over her chest. Her green glare was as acrid as ever as she stared down at Lonnie. "She lost to my friend over there anyway, so there's just no way, dummy!" 

Scorpia found that all eyes were on her for a few heartbeats. Adora was the first to look away. "I didn't _lose_." 

"I got a call from Glimmer at the YMCA to come and pick my protein-for-brains sister up because she was unconscious! If that's not losing a fight, then I don't know what is!" 

"Well, Scorpia was unconscious too, wasn't she? It was a fair draw!" 

Scorpia tried to shrink into her herself, lowering her head to her chest and curving in her shoulders. She usually wasn't so shy, but she couldn't find it within her to join this debate on their fight. If she won or lost the fight wasn't the problem, it was the fact that it happened at all. How was she going to look her mothers in the eyes ever again? Or go to the good colleges that they desperately wanted her to go into with this stain on her reputation? People in Fright Zone Prep would surely hear about it. What if Adora decided to press charges on her? They were in a public setting, so it could be done! 

"Hey, meathead", Catra sniffled. She snapped her fingers in front of Scorpia's eyes. (When did Catra creep her way up to Scorpia?) "What do you think? Did you absolutely destroy Adora? Or did she catch you off guard or something?" 

"Uhm..." Water dripped down Scorpia's leg. She had finally accidentally torn a hole through the ice bag. Still, she anxiously played with the plastic tears. "I plead the fifth?" 

"Eh..." Catra gave an exasperated sigh, clamping her hand around her face. "This isn't a court, Scorpia. It's like you've got an IQ that's about room temperature sometimes, I swear." 

"Huh?" Scorpia tipped her head to one side. 

"Nevermind. We've still got no phone in our room and Lonnie's homework isn't done", Catra shrugged. "I'm not helping her! And if I see you in our room for the next week, I'm going to cut all of your hair off, you got that?" 

Lonnie waited a few seconds as if forgetting to overreact. Then she screeched and ran away down the hall, shoving Catra to the side of the couch with more force than Scorpia imagine she would have. Catra fell in beside Adora, her lungs expanding to let out a harraged groan. She looked to Scorpia. "How 'ya feeling? Think you can carry yourself up?" 

"I'll try." Slowly, Scorpia applied pressure to the leg blotched with Adora's shoeprint. It wavered some and she stumbled back into the couch. With warm cheeks, Scorpia clasped her hand over her ruddied kneecap and stared sheepishly at Catra. "You don't think it's busted, do you?" 

"What am I? A nurse?" For a second Catra seemed to frown, but it quickly went back into her signature, neutral scowl. "I don't know how knees work. Sorry." 

"If you can't get out of here by six, I'll call for ER. Okay?" Scorpia froze. She watched Adora's pink lips curve into a sort-of-smug pucker. Was she trying not to _smile?_ The blonde's eyebrows twitched downwards and she fixed her gaze on the floor. "Your kneecap could be fractured. You would need to have it checked out." 

Catra perked up some. "So, Adora? One would say you won the fight, huh? Giving Scorpia a fractured knee, that's got to be something!" 

"Neither of us won!" Adora snapped, her voice in a higher pitch than Scorpia had ever heard it. She screwed her eyes shut, her jaw clenched. Scorpia was dimly aware of the small punctures in Adora's bag of ice dribbling with water. "It's not _cool_ that I was in a fight. This is not something to be happy about, Catra! I can't defend myself when Lonnie asks me why violence is not the answer anymore because of this, don't you understand? We should just be lucky that we 'know' each other", Adora nodded to Scorpia, who skittishly returned it. "And... I'm really sorry! If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." 

"Just... don't press any charges", Scorpia shrugged, crossing her ankles over each other, once again trying to be less noticeable. She wasn't sure how sincere Adora was being. Wasn't she the type to be proud of winning a fight? Catra made it seem that way, but... Maybe she was wrong just this one time. "And we're cool." 

"Okay." Adora bowed her head. A small flurry of color dusted her nose bridge, much to Scorpia's dismay. Did she make Adora nervous? "We can be cool." 

"Cool", Scorpia coughed. 

"Oh, my God! Just kiss already", Catra snorted. Her blonde sister's mouth gaped open to complain, but Catra swiftly cut her off. " _Kiss and make up!_ It's an expression, stupid!" 

"You're so annoying", Adora scoffed gently. 

"She loves me!" Catra gave Scorpia a wink, propping her feet up on the arm of the couch. She leaned heavily on Adora's side and placed her hands on her stomach. "Hey, so... How'd the fight start anyway? I know Scorpia is a big ole softie and Adora is a prissy, punk-princess. Doesn't seem like you'd be the two to tumble unprovoked." 

"Well, I was setting up the rack to do some bicep curls..." Scorpia started in a low whisper. The curious looks from the sisters and the continuous drip of cold water down her leg slowly gave her reassurance to continue. "And um, I guess I wasn't supposed to do it in this particular area of the gym." 

"The squat rack", Adora corrected briskly. "But... It wasn't right for me to enforce those standards... But I thought it would be because the gym was really crowded and the one squat rack was being used incorrectly anyway." Gradually, her shoulders slumped and her bottom lip poked out. "So, I decided to say something. Aggressively." 

"And Glimmer let you do that?" Catra snickered. 

"Well, she was busy at the treadmills", Adora waved her hand dismissively. "I wasn't going to stop her just because _I_ was having a problem." 

"So that's it then?" 

"Pretty much", Scorpia agreed meekly. 

"But why'd you pick a fight with a girl that _size_ , Adora?" Catra eyed Scorpia's arms and legs with an ungracious grin. "She's like one of those ladies from the _Wonder Woman_ island." Scorpia's cheeks flushed with warmth, and Catra burst out with belly-laughter. "It's half of your appeal, don't worry about it!" 

Adora smiled along with her sister, gazing thoughtfully at Scorpia. "So, what's the other half?" 

Still not recovered from Catra's comment, Scorpia's face smoldered. "Excuse me?" 

"What's the other half of your appeal?" 

"She's as loyal as a lost puppy", Catra smirked. "Who can resist a lost puppy, Adora?" 

"Not many people." 

"Bingo!" Catra snapped her fingers. "Doesn't get more 'Scorpia' than that." 

Was she really that easy to understand? Scorpia shared a laugh with Adora and Catra, trying to push her discomfort away. She made brief eye contact with crystal-blue eyes. The ice in her bag was melting away and creating a small puddle on the floor under her foot. Adora seemed so warm despite the blueness and roughness of her demeanor. Scorpia didn't really understand it. 


	2. Sensation of Regret/Burgundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this edition: the girls play on a swing set, hold hands, Adora wears Scorpia's sweater, Kyle is abused in his natural habitat, and the author just *had* to add in Catra conflict because she couldn't resist! 
> 
> In other, local news: Lonnie and Rogelio get to be annoying in this chapter!

"Hey, Adora!" 

With a tiny flicker of pride in her chest, Adora caught eyes with the taller, more defined athlete. Scorpia was just bound to be at the YMCA's gym on a Sunday afternoon; this information coming from Catra originally, but Adora was astonished to know that she could make these kinds of predictions about a girl she hardly knew. She returned Scorpia's beaming grin, not thinking much of it. "What's up? I thought I'd find you here." 

"You were looking for me?" The afternoon sunlight danced on Scorpia's snowy-blonde hair gently as she made her way toward the window where a couple of plates on the bench were set up. She was chest pressing, Adora recognized with a newfound itch to do it as well. A week had passed since the last time she had set foot in here and the withdrawal of it was beginning to dampen her mood. Scorpia perched herself on the end of the bench, her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. "Is everything okay?" 

Adora nodded slowly, rooting herself at the end of Scorpia's barbell. "Yeah. Catra and I couldn't call you because... Well, Lonnie cut our phone cord. We're pretty much screwed until we can get the money to buy a new one." 

Scorpia dipped her head, her doe eyes sparkling for a moment. "Catra won't stop talking to me about it! Your mom would let you get a new one if you ask, right?" 

Their guardian: "Shadow Weaver", certainly would not. The nickname that Catra had given the old woman stuck over the years even as their new foster siblings came in. Rogelio was the only one that didn't call her "Shadow Weaver" because he rarely talked. It would be a miracle if _any_ of the kids grew out of calling her this name, Adora dreaded. It wasn't until that moment that she realized she never did call their guardian "mom". It just didn't seem right. 

"I guess not", Scorpia seemed to recoil. "Sorry." 

"Don't be", Adora frowned. An intrusive thought came to her and she hesitated. "Does, um... Catra call her that?" 

"Call her... 'Mom'? No. Usually, curse words that I dare not repeat." 

Strangely, a wave of relief washed down Adora's form and she gave a small, breathy chuckle. "That does sound like her." 

"Yeah", Scorpia smiled back. 

"So... How's your knee doing?" She glanced down to Scorpia's sport's bandage wrapped tightly around her left leg. There could have been more bandages underneath the thicker, cloth wrap which was only to support the knee after all, not soak up any potential infections. A trickle of guilt slithered down Adora's throat and into the pit of her belly. Scorpia had left her fair share of evidence of their fight on Adora as well. There was a bluish bruise on her temple from a punch she wasn't able to dodge. Of course, now it was clear that the taller one would have never done such a thing without being provoked. Adora rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry again, by the way." 

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" She chuckled and rose her leg slightly, the bandage not even slipping. "I'm alright. I can't use your squat rack now at least." 

"I feel even worse", Adora groaned and placed her arm on the side of the barbell. She let her chin rest on the top of her hand, lazily leaning against the iron plate. "I _did_ come here to see how you were doing, but... Do you want any help with your workout today?" 

"Oh, no! I don't want you to feel bad." Scorpia slouched over a bit, a curious glitter in her eyes. "What would you help me with anyway?" 

"I could spot you if you're doing heavier things." She shrugged, though she didn't imagine that Scorpia couldn't handle the weight on the barbell. The other pursed her lips as if she was thinking the same. Quickly, Adora snapped her fingers as a mental lightbulb appeared over her head. "Or... I'll just buy you a drink from the machine if you want." 

"Yeah, a drink is fine!" She smiled brightly. 

"Awesome!" She raised her chin, proud of herself once again for guessing something correctly. "What do you want?" 

"Surprise me. I'll be here!" 

Adora nodded. Just as she was beginning to turn away, Scorpia stretched her arms above her heads, her small smile still lingering. She was _very_ defined in her abdomen, Adora confirmed to herself. Didn't she already know this? 

There was a small bounce in her step as she pushed the gym's doors open a trotted down the staircase. The vending machine was old, probably still here from the '70s, she thought, but there was nobody she could really ask about it. Her eyes trailed down the plexiglass. What would Scorpia want? She crunched in the numbers for a Gatorade, hopeful that she would be right about this option as well. 

Slowly, Adora approached the other girl, curiously watching her do her set on the bench. Before they had become "acquainted", she was never very interested in watching someone else work out. It always made her hyper, and somewhat jealous in comparison. Glimmer would say it was just her "jock-brain's" primal instincts, but Adora knew better; it was the competitive ambition she was born with. The blonde shifted her weight on one of her hips as Scorpia pushed the barbell onto one of the notches and sat up. She seemed hardly out of breath. 

"Here." She tossed the snowy-blonde the drink who flinched but caught it clumsily. "That was impressive." 

"The catch?" Scorpia chirped. Adora shook her head. "Oh! The chest press. Uh, thanks!" 

"Yeah, no problem. How long have you been training?" 

Scorpia put her drink down beside her feet and it stayed there, unopened. 

Adora kicked at the ground with a small tremor at the tips of her toes. She hadn't played on a swing set since she started middle school all of those years ago. The nostalgia of being at the playground was only amplified by the setting sun getting pushed away by the swathe of indigo in the sky. Sometimes, before Kyle was brought into the house, she and Catra would spend _hours_ here just waiting for dinner to be ready. Catra was much shorter than Adora at the time, her feet barely touching the ground, and would have to be given a push to swing at all. 

"So, that's why I never wear dresses to school, even though I'd really like to..." Scorpia rambled on with her story, excitement edged in her voice. Adora smiled at the fact that Scorpia absolutely did not need to be pushed on the swings. The taller one rocked back and forth on her heels, only bringing her feet up if she wanted to go up in the air. 

"That sucks." Adora frowned sympathetically. 

"It's not your fault!" Scorpia giggled. In her hands, she played with the bottle of Gatorade from the gym, turning over and over. How they made it from the gym to the park was nearly a blur, but the drink stayed the entire time, almost as full as it had been when Adora brought it. That was _hours_ ago. 

Adora was only aware of how much time had passed because of the chill on her bare arms. She dragged her feet on the ground, stopping the swing, and rubbed her arms. She should have brought a sweater as Scorpia had. It was uncalled for that it was this chilly during summer, even if it was dusk already. 

"Are you cold?" Scorpia offered suddenly, not missing a beat. She placed her bottle of juice on the ground and began shouldering off her zip-up, burgundy sweater. "Do you want to borrow my sweater?" 

"No." Adora's cheeks grew warm at the awkward suggestion. "I'm not cold. But thank you." 

"Of course", Scorpia nodded quickly. She turned her face away. 

"You're really nice", Adora commented quietly and stared at her feet as they continued to kick at the ground. 

"You are too. I guess I didn't expect you to be." 

Adora quirked her eyebrow. 

"You _did_ hit me first", Scorpia laughed softly. "But also, Catra always makes you out to be a total jerk. Kind of snobby too."

At the last sentence, she recoiled and rubbed the nape of her neck. She could only think that her "snobbiness" was because of her status at her school, Bright Moon Academy. It never seemed that Adora did anything wrong when it came to taking her education seriously, unlike her sister, but the blonde couldn't help the harsh, gnawing of guilt nibbling at her mind. Quietly, Adora forced a laugh. "She really thinks that?" 

"I don't know. Probably." The other girl lifted her feet for a moment and pushed off to swing. It didn't seem like she caught on to the shift of Adora's thoughts, which she was grateful for. "Catra says lots of things. I don't think they mean much of anything in the long run." 

"What do you mean by that?" Adora stayed unmoving on the swing set, simply balancing on the tips of her toes as she watched Scorpia go up and down, evidently without a care in the world. 

"It's her actions that really count!" Scorpia shouted at the top of the swing. She was going really high, really fast. She came back down, her snowy-hair streaming in the wind. "Like with everyone..." She flew back up. "But Catra especially!" 

The blonde tightened her grip on her own arms, frowning deeply as she took in the information. She always tried to listen to her sister and help her out. It wasn't enough. Was it ever going to be enough? If Adora couldn't help out Catra, she didn't imagine that anyone else would, and the thought of that scared her to no end. They were sisters. They were supposed to be happy and successful _together._

"You told me you weren't cold!" Scorpia dragged her feet on the ground, her mouth twitched up in a smile as the swing slowed. 

"I'm not." Adora gazed at her gingerly. 

"Why are you snuggling yourself then?" Scorpia copied the other's posture, but with more liveliness that went unnoticed by the girl herself. It was like she was giving herself a hug. 

"Oh." Bashfully, she dropped her hands into her lap, blatantly ignoring the chilly blast of air on her bare arms. "It's just a force of habit." 

"Can I feel your hand?" 

"What?" 

"Just to check." Scorpia held out her own hand and wiggled her fingers as an invitation, a little grin on her lips. "You won't mind?" 

Adora snorted, taken aback, but curious. "Alright." She placed her palm squarely on top of Scorpia's who closed her fingers around it gently as if Adora could break from the contact. Without warning, a flurry of butterflies erupted in Adora's chest, and she couldn't wait to clasp her arms around her body once more. What kind of reaction was this? Maybe she was _really_ cold. Or even nervous for Scorpia to figure out that she was lying. The seconds stretched on and Adora grew more jittery. "So..." She wasn't able to speak very loudly. "What's the diagnosis?" 

"You're definitely cold", the other girl murmured thoughtfully. "But you also didn't think you would need a sweater because it's summer, so you stubbornly refuse to take mine. Right?" 

How did she come up with such a detailed conclusion? Adora pulled her hand away and scrunched up her nose in suspicion. "Maybe..." 

"Catra does the same thing", Scorpia shrugged, clearly amused. "I just took a wild guess with that one." 

Of course, Catra did the same thing. Of course, Scorpia would not only _know_ that but apply it right now! Adora balled her hands into fists and shoved them beneath her armpits. She would accept defeat this time, on the account that Scorpia was not trying to be contentious, as she likely rarely was. It was Adora's mistake for underestimating her. 

"Here!" In a flash, Scorpia shimmied out of her sweater, the burgundy turned into almost a deep-scarlet under the setting sun. The t-shirt she wore from the gym was short-sleeve, but her arms were not nearly as exposed as Adora's. Her amiable smile lingered as Adora graciously took the offering from her. Scorpia's feet dangled a bit from the ground as she started up the swing again. "I'm all hot from swinging anyway." 

Hesitating, Adora watched the other girl climb higher and higher in the air. She couldn't help but remember being here with Catra all of those years ago, being the responsible older sister she always had to be. She almost had the urge to tell Scorpia to slow down, or she could get hurt, and they would go home to an angry guardian who would quite possibly punish them. Catra for not listening and Adora for not being more in charge. Or in this case, Scorpia, for... Being too nice. 

But that didn't make much sense, did it? Adora took a deep breath and relaxed shoulders she had unknowingly tensed. She slipped her arms into the sweater where the chilly breeze could not get to her. "Thanks, Scorpia. I appreciate it." 

"Anytime!" Scorpia called from the top of the swingset. She came back down. "You can take it home!" She went back up. "Catra can bring it back on Monday!" 

"Okay, thank you!" Adora nodded quickly. She found herself rocking back and forth on her toes, pushing her own swing only slightly. They didn't know each other that well still. How did Scorpia manage to trust that Adora wouldn't ruin her sweater in the few hours that it would be with her? Was it because of Catra? Adora rolled her eyes to herself. Catra wasn't much more trustworthy (if at all). 

The other girl continued playing on the swing and Adora watched silently with her arms crossed on her chest. Maybe Scorpia was just a naturally trusting, carefree person. It must have been nice to be like that. 

"Shut up, Kyle!" Catra tossed her head back and ran her hands through her hair which was messier than it would usually be. Adora caught a glimpse of her long fingernails digging into the skin on her face and she cringed to herself. Catra burrowed her head into her arms at the kitchen table, covering her ears in the process. 

Adora just got in the door of the apartment, her keys still jingling from when she pulled them out of the lock and was immediately greeted with chaos. She looked over to Rogelio and Lonnie sprawled out on the floor playing with an old, woolen teddy bear, building blocks, and several pairs of brightly colored safety scissors. A wail broke through the already loud clunking sounds of the younger kids smashing the blocks on the floor. Adora blinked. Her small blond brother was on the couch clutching a pillow and bawling his eyes out. 

" _What_ is going on in here?" Adora frowned at Catra, who only mumbled curse words in response and complaining about a headache. Luckily, neither Rogelio nor Lonnie seemed to pick up on the foul language as they jumped to their feet. 

"We're playing 'soldier'", Lonnie gushed. She scooped up a pair of bright yellow scissors from the floor, the cutting side pointed towards Adora. "Join us, or step aside!" 

_"Grawh!"_ Rogelio backed the third-grader up, baring his missing teeth as if he were an animal. 

"Don't hold it like that, Lon'." Adora took the scissors and rotated them for Lonnie to hold properly. "That's dangerous." 

"Okay", the little girl shrugged. "Can we play now?" 

Adora glanced over to Kyle. "Well, before we do that, can anyone tell me what's wrong with him?" 

"What _isn't_ wrong with him?" Catra brought her head up, anger burning behind the green of her eyes. "He's crying over some toy from like, a million years ago!" 

"She was an innocent casualty!" Kyle sobbed. Adora cringed for a second time. He was crying really hard. "No bear deserves it, I tell you!" 

The woolen bear on the floor was flipped over on its face. Adora sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Can you get me the bear?" She asked Rogelio who quickly obeyed. She examined it but didn't find anything jarring. "Kyle, what are you talking about?" 

Lonnie pushed her shoulders back in pride. "The cut's clean!" She snapped the scissors open. "I did a great job!" 

"Oh..." Suddenly, the bear's head tipped over and rolled onto the floor, the downy, old cotton flaring out like guts. Adora gasped. She didn't know whether to be impressed or frightened. "You sure did!" 

_"Argh!"_ From the corner, Kyle only sniveled pathetically into the pillow. "She died too young!" 

"You're thirteen! Grow up!" Catra snarled. "He's been like this for an hour!" 

"You're still angry about the phone cord being cut; I should be able to be sad about my poor, sweet, teddy!" 

"You should be able to do lots of things!" Catra gripped the edges of the tabletop and lurched forward aggressively. "But you can't! So shut up or I'll make you!" 

"Why are you so mean to me? You're the one who keeps giving Lonnie scissors! This is all your fault!" 

"I keep giving her scissors, so she'll leave me alone! And she wouldn't be bothering _me_ if you'd stop bothering _her!_ " 

" _You_ told me to help her with her homework!" 

" _You're_ an idiot!" 

"Yeah, you're an idiot!" Lonnie chimed in, holding the scissors incorrectly again. 

_"Mrawh!"_ Rogelio agreed. 

Adora pinched the bridge of her nose. She trampled past the little kids to get to the kitchen. Catra snapped around to glare. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to make macaroni and cheese", Adora said simply and slowly. She reached up into the cabinets for a pot and stirring spoon, highly aware that all of her sibling's attention was on her despite having her back to them. "And if any of you want to eat, you'll stop bickering and help me set the table." 

At first, there was silence. Thankfully. Adora let the sink water run in the pot for only a few seconds before she felt a tug on her sweater. Lonnie glowered up at her, the scissors in her hand were in the correct position. "Can you make the ones with the shapes?" 

"The spirals?" 

"I like the spirals", Kyle sniffled. He shuffled into the kitchen with the pillow over his stomach and sat down next to Catra. 

"Spirals are okay", Catra grunted. 

_"Spirals!"_ Rogelio barked, throwing his tiny hands up in the air. 

In what felt like no time at all, Adora had gotten all four of her siblings to sit down and quietly eat, minus the occasional jab at Kyle or animal noise from Rogelio. She had made herself the smallest plate, not feeling very hungry after all of the commotion, (and watching Rogelio eat his food with his hands. She didn't have enough energy to correct him as she did with Lonnie, because he wasn't in any danger by being gross.) After dinner, Adora persuaded the two youngest siblings to watch TV in the living room until they eventually lulled off to sleep, and for Kyle to go write about his day in his diary. 

"It's not a diary!" Kyle had emphasized to her when she suggested it. "It's my journal." 

"Okay." Adora resisted scoffing. "I'm sure you have plenty to write about in your _journal_ then." 

"I do", he whimpered. The remains of his plush bear were settled neatly on the kitchen table which he glanced warily too. 

"I'll get it fixed, Kyle." Adora tried to shoo him off again with her hands this time as she half-pushed him into his room. "I promise, okay?" 

"O-Okay..." Kyle muttered. 

At last, the only two awake was Adora and Catra. The lankier girl had stayed at the kitchen table the entire time, either with her head resting on her hands or her face burrowed in her arms. A jolt of surprise crackled in the back of Adora's mind. Was there something wrong with Catra? She was so busy with the other three, she must not have noticed. 

"What did you do today?" Adora sat down in the chair adjacent, doing her best to speak softly. Lonnie and Rogelio were still snoozing peacefully in the other room. 

Catra had her head down this time, but she glared over her own arm at Adora. "I was here going absolutely mental while I waited for my sister to come back from the gym." 

She stiffened. What could she say? It wasn't like she planned to be outside for most of the day... It just happened. There was no guarantee that she was going to meet Scorpia at the gym, and she didn't think much of it when they went to the park either. Adora steepled her fingers under the table, alternating between this and playing with the hems of Scorpia's sweater. "I'm sorry, Catra." 

Green eyes narrowed. "I'll forgive you... After you tell me what _you_ did today." 

"I went to the gym and then the park", Adora hissed. "I didn't think you'd have such a hard time babysitting." 

"I'd probably have had a better time doing it if you weren't out there with my best friend, wouldn't I?" 

Adora's heart hammered like drums against her chest, but still, she kept her chin up. She shouldn't feel so guilty. She didn't do anything wrong. "What does _that_ mean?" 

"That's not your sweater." Catra eyed her up and down, her head finally up and face twisted in mischief. "And _I_ know who's it is, even if you won't say out loud." She scraped the chair legs loudly on the floor and stood up. "Goodnight." 

Heat bloomed on Adora's face as she watched Catra flee into their shared room. If she knew that hanging out with Scorpia today would cause a rift between them, she would have never done it at all. Adora propped her chin on her hand, wincing at the soft, burgundy fabric of the sweater tickling her cheek. It was comforting, strangely enough. She screwed her eyes shut. Did she really regret what she did today? Or was Catra's backlash only a spur of the moment? Catra might not even be upset tomorrow morning. 

Adora flinched at the blast of the living room's TV being turned up and an episode of some cartoon they had on VHS playing obnoxious sound effects. Lonnie and Rogelio were awake again. She inhaled deeply and sighed, letting the shrillness of the cartoon go into one ear and then the other. She knew she would have to get the youngest ones of the household to bed eventually. It was onerous being the responsible sister she always was, but she knew it was also rewarding. Family always was. 

She undid the zipper on Scorpia's sweater and let it drape over the back of the chair. If Catra felt somehow betrayed by Adora today, she couldn't allow it to happen twice. Even if Adora didn't feel as bad as she should have. She had fun today after all and Scorpia was a nice girl. Hanging out with her was a much-needed break from her home life where most of the pressure was set on her shoulders. She would just have to find other things to do with other people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs grimy little paws together* I will die with my rarepair. 
> 
> In the words of one of the funniest YouTubers, Def Noodles, "Make sure to keep washing hands, stop touching your face and stay away from stupid people; I love you all, and have an amazing day!" (But also kudos is lovely too)


	3. The Solution/Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia finally gets some insight into her friendships from the new kid, Entrapta. Catra gets detention.

  
  
"Your sweater smells like spinach", Catra grumbled.

Scorpia grimaced automatically, though she did not usually do this, especially not to her best friend. Catra was leaning heavily on her locker, ignoring the buzzing chatter of other students around them in the hallways, as she always did when she was in the hallway. It wasn't "cool" to be looking out for her friends in between classes, so Catra didn't do it. Scorpia was the only exception and it was rare, so the taller girl was immediately curious when Catra called her over.

"I hate spinach", Scorpia said simply. "Why does it smell like spinach?"

Catra shook the sweater in Scorpia's face. "There was spinach in the cafeteria today. You should have probably brought your own lunch then, hm?"

Frowning, she pushed Catra's hand down with one gentle finger. "Are you okay?"

Catra lowered her eyebrows and twisted her mouth in near disbelief. She clenched her free hand up into a fist and grabbed the air, cracking her taut knuckles as if resisting the urge to strangle her. Her acrid glare searched Scorpia's expression. "I'm fine! Are _you_ okay?"

Not convinced and deeply confused, Scorpia opened her mouth to respond but was promptly cut off.

 _"Hola, amigas!"_ A short girl with long pigtails stumbled up to Catra and elbowed her side, a friendly gesture, Scorpia could only guess. _"Dónde está el baño?"_

"It's down the hall to your left", Scorpia replied, pointing in the direction. "The doors are red. _Las puertas son rojas",_ she fumbled over the last part, not quite sure if those were the right words.

 _"Gracias!"_ The girl ran off, but not before giving Catra a pat on the head.

"So..." Scorpia looked on in even more confusion.

"That's the new kid, Entrapta. I've got her wrapped around my finger." She examined her own long fingernails in pride. "That nerd's totally going to be our ticket to passing Spanish!" Catra suddenly rolled her eyes until her whites showed. "Or... _my_ ticket to passing Spanish."

"It isn't that hard! I can help..."

"Won't you be too busy hanging out with someone else?" Catra cut her off, stitching her brows together in the way that Scorpia knew meant she wasn't going to let this go so easily. "Someone we both know now?"

"Well", she sighed faintly. "It surely isn't Entrapta."

"Uh, huh", Catra crossed her arms over her chest. She tossed Scorpia's sweater back to her as if she were flicking a bug off of her arm. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was about Adora, but she didn't know _why_ it was about Adora.

Before either of them could try and pry anything else out of each other, the bell overhead rang, summoning a fresh wave of students bumbling into the hallway. Catra hissed as one of the freshmen bumped shoulders with her. "Watch where you're going, punk!"

Scorpia only bit the inside of her cheek worriedly as Catra whipped around to chase after the unsuspecting student. "Don't get detention, Catra, we have to study this week!"

She doubted that Catra was paying any attention as she slammed the freshman into the lockers and dug her fingernails into their chin. Scorpia winced but did nothing to stop it as a teacher rounded the corner. "I tried to warn her", she spoke to herself softly. The teacher was barely large enough to tear Catra and the freshman apart. "Poor thing."

The clusters of students thinned out gradually, but Scorpia stayed put watching the teacher struggle to drag Catra away to the office. Scorpia was mostly zoned out, thinking about what was going to happen between them after Catra inevitably got detention and they would not be speaking for some time. It usually worked out that way since they hardly had any classes together and if Catra was in detention after school, there was no other time to hang out. She couldn't help but wonder if her friend had lunged so quickly at the freshman on purpose to get out of the conversation. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

_"Oye!"_

Scorpia was pulled out of her thoughts by Entrapta racing down the hallways, her books practically falling from her arms. One did, toppling over her shoulder as she fumbled to keep her larger textbooks balanced. Scorpia rushed over to steady the pile with a hardy grip and plucked two of the larger books from Entrapta. She smiled down at her, gathering the words on her tongue. _"Necesitas ayuda? Esto es mucho!"_

"These aren't all mine!" The shorter girl shook her head quickly. In the bathroom, she must have fixed her hair, because now she had a small set of bangs covering her forehead. "I'm charging the _bobos_ to do their homework for them." At Scorpia's little gasp, she cackled: "What? It pays well!"

It wasn't so much that she was surprised at _what_ Entrapta said, it was _how_ she said it. She hardly had the accent that she seemed to have with Catra. Granted, it there still there, but much softer. "Woah, wait! How much English do you speak?" Scorpia caught herself too late and covered her mouth with her hand, thoroughly embarrassed. "Ah... I just mean your accent is really good!"

"I've been speaking it since I was five", she shrugged and bent down to retrieve her fallen book from the ground. The pages were furled and crumpled around the edges, but she patted them down so they at least fit back into place. "Just don't tell your friend; she's not getting any free Spanish homework out of me!"

Scorpia gave a small giggle. "Aw! You could just tell her that the class' dialect is different?"

"No... I would like to see how long I can keep this up. It would be an interesting social experiment." Entrapta had finally placed her books evenly on top of each other. Scorpia hauled the biggest two in Entrapta's free arm. "Thanks a bunch! You won't tell?" She wriggled out her pinky finger from under the books.

"Oh!" Scorpia instantly perked up. A pinky promise! When was the last time she's made one of those? She curled her pinky around Entrapta's. "You got it!"

The other girl's pigtails flared behind her as she ran into the classroom at the end of the hall, making it through the doorframe just as the late bell rang. Scorpia peered over to the wall of lockers where Catra had been minutes before, her brows creasing. She was going to have to go study without her today, she realized with a sinking feeling. How long would Catra stay upset with her?

The end of the school day came faster than Scorpia wanted it to. She was assigned plenty of homework in her last few classes and the idea of worrying over her best friend and their relationship while she trying to solve for "X" simply wasn't appealing to her. They couldn't talk at home either, because of Lonnie.

She chewed on her bottom lip, her stomach twisting. _Not_ knowing how something would turn out was usually fun. She hadn't felt so much helplessness since she was sitting across from Adora last week with an ache on her knee cap. The physical wound had since healed nicely, but there was an emptiness now where Catra had torn her sense of security away from her. What was the treatment for something like this? Sports bandages wouldn't work...

 _"Estás bien?"_ Entrapta had barreled past Scorpia's locker, hers somewhere close by Scorpia guessed, but she doubled back, walking on her heels. She seemed to have even more books than this afternoon!

"Yeah, I'm fine", Scorpia quickly forced a cheery tone out of her throat. "I just have so much homework to do."

"Hey", Entrapta gave a faint quirk of her mouth. "We can do the homework together. I can see it's tearing you up real bad."

"Really?" Scorpia tilted her head to one side. On one hand, it wasn't so great that Entrapta, a girl she hardly knew, could sense what she was feeling so easily, but on the other, she was happy to do her studying with someone since she couldn't with Catra. "You won't charge me?"

"No!" Her pigtails fell over her back as she bobbed her head in a cackle. " _Somos amigas!"_

There was a crackle of excitement in Scorpia's heart like electricity and she grinned. "Aw, how sweet! C'mere!" They shared a bubbly laugh as Scorpia scooped the smaller girl up in her arms. "I'm a hugger!"

"I can tell!" Entrapta's eyes crinkled in delight.

They spoke about nothing important, but it felt like everything as they made their way to the neighborhood's library. It was Entrapta's suggestion because this is where she usually did her (and other's) assignments. Scorpia had never been to the tiny, cozy building, though she realized that it must have been here the entire time. It wasn't even too far from her gym. Entrapta chose an old, wooden table in the very back of the bookshelves, and they got to work, Entrapta occasionally correcting or explaining something that Scorpia didn't understand.

"I should have been paying more attention", Scorpia muttered to herself at a particularly complicated math equation. She chewed on the end of her pencil in thought, not wanting to bother Entrapta about it at the moment; she was busy clicking and clacking away at a few keys in the calculator. "There are so many equations to memorize..."

"You want to copy my notes?" Entrapta kept her eyes on her own fingers as she toyed with the buttons, but her tone was amiable.

"No, I probably already know these... I just can't focus."

_"Qué pasa?"_

"It's kind of dumb", Scorpia frowned. She didn't know if this was true being that she hadn't known what Catra was thinking this morning. She was just certain that Adora was apart of this equation. Meanwhile, the only thing Scorpia could do was instigate the prickly feelings of doubt in her chest and throat by making up possible scenarios in her head, each of them worsening or getting more ridiculous. Until tomorrow at school, would she be free to return to normal, positive Scorpia. "It's about my friend, Catra. She's mad at me, but I don't know why."

Entrapta continued on finishing her homework(s) as Scorpia explained everything from the time Adora battered her kneecap to the annoyed tone Catra had with her in the hallway today. She kept on nodding and humming thoughtfully to let Scorpia know that she was still listening, though Scorpia didn't know how many of her words could have possibly sunk in while Entrapta was graphing out numbers on the pages. When Scorpia had finished, Entrapta finally let her pen roll down between the textbook pages, her dark-amber eyes glowing with intrigue. 

"It kind of sounds like Catra's jealous", Entrapta cooed, leaning on her elbows. "How exciting!"

"Why is that exciting?" Scorpia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This meant even worse things, didn't it?

"Oh, I only mean that Catra seems to have an interesting psychology", she remarked quickly as if embarrassed. "That stuff you said about her sister... Is it possible that she could make Catra insecure?" But she tapped her chin, answering Scorpia before she could even think of how to respond to the question. "What I am saying? Of course, she does. Bright Moon isn't for the plebians."

"Well, Adora wasn't snotty or anything like that", Scorpia defended.

She thought back to how sweet Adora had been to visit their gym on a Sunday and not even touch a barbell herself. There was definitely a genuine concern in Adora's pretty, crystal eyes that would have been hard to fake. She even walked Scorpia some distance back to her house when they left the park. Scorpia assumed that it was because Adora was wearing her sweater and she wanted to repay her in that respect. It was more than flattering. It was adorable!

Entrapta snapped Scorpia back to the present with a little snicker. "Doesn't matter. That's got to be dangling over _Chiquita's_ head like a cloud, right?"

"I guess so", she agreed reluctantly. It wasn't like she knew the things Entrapta seemed to have in sciences. She began to close her math textbook, suddenly feeling tired. "So... There's my answer then."

"No— A _variable_ of the problem." Entrapta had swiftly caught one finger into the page Scorpia had it in last. She pushed the book back open and the hardcover thudded on the table. "Not the solution."

To her surprise, Entrapta clicked in a few more numbers into the calculator and scribbled down the answer to one of the equations on Scorpia's page. "Also, this one is wrong. Same mistake."

They were quiet the rest of the time, Scorpia taking Entrapta's suggestions on her math homework when they were offered, but for the most part, she was zoned out. Whether her new friend knew it or not, she had helped Scorpia immensely with a new perspective. She couldn't help but wonder how Catra was treating Adora about it, or if she was only upset with Scorpia. She hoped that if it was the latter, Adora would have it better. She was the one that lived with the sour, misunderstood girl she called her best friend, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Speaking!Entrapta has been in my head since the show started, but honestly, I would think she was a polyglot. I don't have any evidence for this from the show or anything, I just think it would be neat. Writing Spanish Speaking!Scorpia is kind of the icing on the cake for me though.... Let me know if I fucked up any of the Spanish parts!! I am slowly learning the language myself, but I ultimately suck at it right now. 
> 
> Also! This is the first time I felt it easy to update a fic?? I am notoriously bad at it,, 
> 
> Anyway, have a great day, drink water, and stay away from dumb people!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this! I had a MAJOR writer's block for the last few months and it seems that I can finally function as a writer again! 
> 
> I'm not exactly sure *when* I became obsessed with the idea of Adora and Scorpia being buff girlfriends, but it's happened... And there's nothing anyone can do about it, unfortunately, or fortunately. 
> 
> Also, don't forget to drink water and get enough sleep! Self-care is a priority, not a luxury!


End file.
